


Sound Horizon Drabbles

by Murkki



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkki/pseuds/Murkki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and quick Sound Horizon drabbles done based on a few key words. Death mentioned as with any Sound Horizon work, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Horizon Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These short drabbles were done for a drabble meme on Tumblr. I have only edited them a bit from their original form, but otherwise they haven't been proofread by anyone. They are in order from oldest to newest and I have included a link to the original Tumblr post with each drabble.

**Nurse me.**  
Michéle Malebranche  & Hiver Laurant  
<http://murkki.tumblr.com/post/61837748529>

[  
](http://murkki.tumblr.com/post/61837748529)It was so cold.

He had always thought that death was supposed to be a relieving feeling. The end to suffering in his mortal life with death’s loving embrace as he would close his eyes away from the reality. Yet this certainly wasn’t the feeling of life being drained away from him any longer; he could hardly recall the feeling of blood running through his veins at this point, but somehow his consciousness had remained intact.

He must have been lying there for what felt like an eternity; cold, still, but conscious of his surroundings. Even while the blood-red diamond had been pried away from his slowly stiffening fingers, even as the steps along with the malicious laughter had grown fainter in the distance…

Had God abandoned him? Why was he still lingering between the border of life and death?

“Poor, _poor_ little sister.”

It was sudden. Out of the blue. And completely unexpected.

But it was definitely a voice. A low, temptation exuding female voice. Right next to his ear and digging deep into the canal like a burning flame.

"Never getting his dear older brother back.”

Now the voice had moved on to the other side, similarly lighting up a fire inside his ear and then slowly drifting throughout his body. By no means was it a gentle feeling; on the contrary, he could feel flames biting into his bones and beginning to gnaw them away. As if he was being cremated alive.

The next moment his face was pressed against the woman’s ample bosom and gentle, most motherly strokes move across his damp hair. And every touch brings along a new fire inside of him.

Nevertheless, not a single heartbeat emanates along the cavern walls.

The feeling of cold had been replaced with ardour and swelter, and despite their blistering pain, his eyelids felt heavier than ever before…

A soft lullaby dances in the air as his earthly flesh rots away, exposing charred bones underneath.

“Come and be born, Hiver…”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Mourn me.**  
Girl from Sei to Shi wo Wakatsu Kyoukai no Furuido  & Hiver Laurant  
<http://murkki.tumblr.com/post/61847253405>

  
“You have worked hard, my child. You shall have your reward of going home now.”

Her face full of joy, smile like that of the brightest sun, despite all the sweat she was covered in and body weak from all the work she had carried out under Mother Holle’s request. Under the circumstances, her gaiety had not once grown dim.

She beams at him, both knowing how much she had longed for a return home, even if it meant not meeting with each other again. After all, she was a human, whereas he was but a spirit, dead from the very beginning.

Her pockets full of gold, smile showing only the slightest of wavers as she pulls him into a hug, she whispers words of goodbyes in the foreign language he had grown to love. Alas, they make no promise of a reunion.

She brushes her lips against his, both breathing into the meeting, but refraining from any longer contact. There’s an awkward tension in the air as they part, neither willing to turn this into a tearful goodbye.

His eyes seem to be reflecting more light than usual.

She steps through the gate and he—

 _“Hngh, the bucket is heavier than usual…”_  
“You’re as weak as ever, let me—”  
“I-is that…!”  
“It’s gold! It’s pure gold! Oh lord, is there more of it!?”  
“Quick, fetch more people from the house to help!”

Her body lies in eternal slumber, sprawled upon the corpse of her father at the bottom of the well. Gruesome and rotten bare of her peppy features.

His jacket covered in filth, he embraces the last feeling of her drowned flesh, tears blurring his sight from the lie she had created, from the lie he was still trapped in.

Nobody makes it out alive from the border of life and death.

 _“No! Don’t kill me! Please, I beg of you! I’ll give you all of the gold I have, just spare meeeeKYYAAAARGHHHH!!”_  
“It’s the plague! Kill all of them and take their gold!”  
“Burn all of the bodies! Hell, burn down their homes!”  
“Don’t forget the gold!”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Wed me.**  
Elisabeth von Wettin and Märchen von Friedhof  
<http://murkki.tumblr.com/post/61867857178>

Empty pews lined in rows. Waiting at the altar isn’t a priest, but…

A bride dressed in white and gold. Her glisten rivalling that of the shining moon.

Lonesome footsteps. A groom dressed in black. Walking down the aisle in his bride’s stead.

A couple’s rendezvous at the altar. Ring fingers grazing with nothing to bind them together.

Lips thirsting for a seal of love. No one to give permission. No one to give their blessing for the union.

Farce of a wedding. Will you marry me in that brilliant era?

 

* * *

 

 

 **Haunt me.**  
Elisabeth von Wettin and Märchen von Friedhof   
<http://murkki.tumblr.com/post/89561185699>

His gait has an unusual haste to it as he treads a few good strides ahead of her. Her heels knock on the stone floor with each steady step she takes, sending shivering echoes up the walls around them and assuring her escort that she had yet to make a run for it. In the next moment, however, the knocks end suddenly, forcing him to stop as well. As he briefly glances at her over his shoulder, he quickly comes to the decision of allowing her this moment of privacy; next time could be eternal.

Her white dress bathes in the pure moonlight that streams through the window, providing much needed light in this hollow, dim and cold hallway. As radiant as she looks standing there, light having painted an almost angelic glow around her, her eyes are full of wistfulness as she turns to look behind her.

A slight breeze catches her off-guard and sends a shiver down her spine, while she desperately tries to find an open window anywhere in the hallway to explain the first sensation she had felt. Not one in sight, she closes her eyes as another breath of wind comes in to caress her cheek. She takes in its scent, full of briskness from the dusk and wrapped in a gush of nostalgia.

Her lips tremble in anticipation as she carefully wraps her arms around herself, green eyes opening to the darkness ahead of them. Nothing to lay their focus on, her gaze turns to the neighbouring window and climbs up into the sky to admire the smiling moon. As her arms relax again and hands adjust to rest against her abdomen, she is brought back into her cold reality by a low cough.

_“Excuse me, my lady…”_

There’s uncertainty on his face as he eyes her serene figure, still basking in the warmth of her beloved moonlight. She bestows him a soothing smile, turning to fully face him as a gentle push strokes her back. Forcing a quiet sigh out of her, she walks up to him and resumes their journey, leaving behind the dark hallway…

 

His fingers so close, one sway could bring him to touch her cheek again. His lips so close, she only needed to reach forward to bring hers to meet his.

Their eyes meet and he shrinks away from her. The green eyes stay on him for a good while, almost as if studying his very person. As they finally turn away, he follows her gaze outside, empty eyes squinting at the sudden flow of light on them. Even tonight the melody shall be illuminated by the moonlight…

_“Excuse me, my lady…”_

And hers was just beginning. Now then, my dear lady, sing for me…

 

* * *

 

 

 **Unbind me.**  
Girl from _Sei to Shi wo Wakatsu Kyoukai no Furuido_ & Hiver Laurant  
Roman Thieves AU  
<http://murkki.tumblr.com/post/89866166669>

It had been an amateurish mistake to make, no doubt.

Distraction, slipping fingers in for an attack and a quick pull out.

Easy in theory, easier to carry out, yet he had somehow stumbled on his feet, fell and pulled down the trousers of his unsuspecting victim with him. Cursed be his shoes!

Laurencin is going to laugh his head off just once he gets wind of this. Noël will be disappointed more than anything – how could he blame her? She had her dolls, while he had nothing to bring bread on the table. Times were difficult.

And…

“Hey, Laurant! It’s just your lucky day, you son of a mule.”

With a deep sigh, Hiver raised his eyes up from his darned feet and gave the guard, a man by the name of Thomas, a tired smile. He would wipe away that smug grin from his face as soon as his and Laurencin’s plans were ready and done with. Then they wouldn’t be just a bunch of lousy pickpockets any more.

“Are you sure? It’s still early, after all.”

“Hm, true enough. And the missus didn’t look one bit happy, I say.”

… Ah, no wonder he was getting off hook so quick. It wasn’t just because of his failed attempt then…

 

“… And you know how much your bail was? One bloody coin. And they sneered like pigs while taking that coin! I have never been so ashamed, Monsieur Laurant, never. Not only were they treating you like some imbecile, they took away me pay for today! I—“

“My. ‘They took away my pay’, chérie”, he finally managed to butt in on the conversation, all the while meekly scratching his cheek. Though as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was a bad idea, and soon enough felt a strong yank on his ponytail, almost sending him tumbling on his back on the ground. “All right, it was a mistake! I will pay you back as soon as—“, he yelped as he groped for his ponytail and glanced at her over his shoulder.

Lorelei Ehrenberg – living in France since a year ago when his sailor father took off with his crew and forgot his grocery shopping daughter on land – stood silently behind him with eyes fixated on the ground.

“… It’s not about the money, I’m sorry”, she mumbled weakly under her breath, lifting her face up again to look him in the eye, gaze firm and most assertive, ”It’ll never be about the money, Monsieur.”

After a year of living together, she was not giving up on the title, huh? It got confusing when Laurencin was in the same room, as well.

But what could he say? He had tried basically everywhere to find some decent job, but always found himself back on the streets, fingers anxious for their next victim.

“I think they’re selling candy apples at the market today. Would you like to get one?” he casually changed the topic instead. Maybe they could discuss more about his options once Noël had been informed on the matter also.

She pouted and gave his side a good, strong jab. “I’m buying one for myself!” she huffed and stormed on ahead, leaving him standing there with a bemused smile.

… He would give her whatever she wants once the plans for Reine Michèle were ready.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Drink me.**  
Seamus/William Livermore  & Diana Livermore  
<http://murkki.tumblr.com/post/89949654574>

There was a lot of frolic in the pub as usual.

After a hard day of labouring away at each’s respective land claim, many were now bragging away about their findings for the day – too busy to even notice how that future money was being drained empty by the clever barkeepers and even greedier show-girls – whilst the wiser ones kept to themselves, downing a couple of pints before trudging off into the night.

No such luck and joy was felt by one solitary redhead, who had nonetheless found himself returning to this particular establishment night after night, having found just enough of coins from the floor and other dusty places to pay for his wet stuff. He too had tried claiming a small piece of land in hopes of striking a gold mine, but upon the first sign of possible richness, that had been snatched away by another prospector. Now, his days were spent trudging from one claim to another, begging for odd jobs and at times trying to snatch a few golden grains into his pockets – all miserably failed attempts. Not the least bit of a respectable job he had hoped for when he had first arrived to this land, but it earned his sister some pocket money to live in peace back at their homeland.

Alas, here he was. In the land of dreams, with one useless leg and only malt in his stomach. He should have stuck with the potatoes—

Somehow and at some point, his pint has been knocked down by a full bag of dirty potatoes, few spilling out from top of the beaten up sack. Just how, could perhaps be answered by the very large man standing right in front of the said sack, his back toward Seamus as he’s busy chatting up some drunken gold-digger.

“’ey.”

Absolutely no response. Granted, it was noisy and he hadn’t exactly tried to get his voice to be heard over the music, laughter, grumbles, drinking, cussing, etc…

“’ey ye good fer nottin’ eejit!”

This time his slurred words reach the ears of the man, his conversation getting cut off mid-sentence as he slowly turns to face the intoxicated redhead.

Ah. Now that Seamus got a good look of his face, even his manky nose resembled a potato…

 

It was all but a big flash from thereon. One thing had led to another, as it often happens in tavern brawls, but the outcome was that Seamus was the one with a broken and bloody nose, lolling in a load of horse shit and his bastard crutch in pieces who knows where. It would be so much easier to just close his eyes from this world and imagine that the warmth oozing from the horse droppings was just some fluffy blanket. Far easier than trying to crawl his way back to his shack for the night…

“Oh my! You poor man…”

Yet he somehow opens his eyes to a shining moon above his ugly mug and he wonders if his luck was about to change.


End file.
